


THE JACKSON 5: OUJA BOARD ADVENTURES

by STAILS565



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician), Music RPF, The Jackson 5 (Band)
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cameos, Demonic Possession, Family Bonding, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: Upon finding an Ouja board, Tito convinces some of his siblings to use it in a seance to try to communicate with their fallen brother Michael Jackson. but it backfires and one of them gets possessed. they need help to get rid of the evil entity and one of them is that someone they wanted in the first place.





	1. *~INTRO~*

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is a first try of full horror for me with angst/hurt/comfort. Somethings will be taken from some horror films and the show Supernatural. But you guys are welcome to bring your ideas into it. 
> 
> *~I do not own nothing except the plot what I will use the inspiration from~*

Years, empty years, passed since that dreaded day of the year 2009 that one of the younger Jackson Siblings passed away. That void is still there, still mourning for the loss of the legendary icon. Hoping that just maybe he will not be back stab,after the trial of the former doctor that prescribed him the drug. But that hope dwindled when the documentary 'Leaving Neverland' surface accusing Michael of the sexual allegations again. they fight against the one that did it and is a hard fight to prove what was proven long ago. Now, they will be fighting for survival, for their family against someone they do not expect, someone uninvited.this is their adventure.


	2. *~NEW DAY,NEW START~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Start to transfer the story from Wattpad to here too. hope you guys enjoy it!   
> *~ I do not own nothing except for the plot~*

The start of the day by the family's standards went by pretty well.since they seem to never get a day off until now by that documentary named Leaving Neverland. They sort off stayed in one of the siblings homes. Currently right now they are in Tito's home. Marlon,Jackie and Tito were playing some UNO in the dining room as Jermaine comes rubbing his sleep off his eyes.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Jackie greets his sleepy brother with a chuckle," slept well?"

Jermaine yawns," Yeah yeah I slept well". He goes to the kitchen.

"Good, breakfast is already done. You can serve yourself," Tito informs as he watch his sleepy brother go to the kitchen.

Jermaine grunts in response and serves what was left, he then goes to sit on the chair that was not taken at the table. "Who is winning?" he asks as he eats his food after he sits down.

Jackie replies," me almost one card left", he shows the three cards he is holding with a cheeky grin.

"Cheater," Marlon mutters nearby Jermaine

The oldest male sibling look at him and says," I'm not cheater Marlon. I play fair and square".

"Sure you do," Tito chimes in with a scoff and places his next card down on the pile

Jermaine just chuckle and continue eating watching the three brothers discuss while finishing up the game.

Jackie manage to win the game. As people say family means nothing in UNO.

The third older male Jackson could not help a soft laugh that slip out. He enjoys watching his siblings have fun.

"What next now? Playing a video game?" Marlon asks after a bit of thinking

The  second/third oldest Jackson sibling ask putting away the UNO cards in their packet," how about Texas Hold'em?"

"Interesting let's play that later," Jackie agrees

Jermaine stands up and walks to the sink with his plate, utensils and cup and wash them to put them away. He then walks out to the living room area to watch some TV letting his three brothers to decide the day.

The rest of this day will be exciting. Right?  _'Maybe'_ is his thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come stay tune! ^~^


	3. *~VISITING A FRIEND~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Introduction to John Stamos and a cameo of the legendary late singer Chester Bennington. RIP to Chester too!* 
> 
> *~Do not own nothing except for the plot~*

In heaven, Michael Jackson is observating his family. He gently smiles on the UNO gameplay. they did their best moving on still. He looks at himself a bit on the reflection that the heaven cloud gives seeing how the legacy being tainted brought to his appearance more than the barb wires it created around his torso when he first came here. he sighs knowing that more is to come.

'One of this days I will just be fine leaving this place,' the angel thought to himself

Another Angel comes behind Michael.he is dress in a Roman like tunic with black jeans and golden leg armor that reach to the knee. His tattoos that decorates his slender body in full display. With his flame colored wings folded behind his back.He is Chester Bennington, the late singer of Linkin Park and who's birthday recently passed. he like many others that respected Michael grew worried on how the appearance of the legendary pop icon change through this allegations from the fake documentary. Michael being Michael reassured them of their worried is not needed.

"Hey Chaz," Michael says kindly turning to look at the other angel.

Chester greets back," yo, Michael". He stands beside him now," planning to go to the physical plane?"

"Yeah," the pop singer answers," Planning to go there. Though do not have enough strength to go to my family so I'm choosing someone else that can communicate with spirits".

The late rock singer asks," who that might be?" He looks back then at the pool like formation the clouds formed to see the land of the living.

"John Stamos," Michael responds and adds," he has some ability of a Medium that I can use to communicate".

Chester hums at that," interesting, still be careful".

"Hey I will," Michael reassures before flying down the land of the living through the entryway that they use to watch over.

At the Land of the Living, the said celebrity is currently walking towards a restaurant near his house. John Stamos got to the area and enter the building. The building is clean, has some fancy decoration to make it look presentable on the customers that come in, the host is a kind female college student about their late 20s. the host led John on the usual seat and that is a lone area of the place that is still in the big portion of the building.

John is polite on the host and says thank you by getting the menu and the host leave. he feels something that he did not felt in so long and the necklace he wore glow faintly. he is glad that the menu cover him as he catches his breathe slightly. 

"it is been a while," He says softly as he places his menu down seeing a gentle apparition of Michael Jackson. 

Michael responds," _indeed it has_ ," his gentle voice comes in John's mind," _how is life treating you_?"

"pretty good,"John answers he looks down to see what to order before looking back at Michael," how is observing the land of the living?"

the angel gently chuckles," _could say the same thing John_ ," that send the man to chuckle softly. he gently start to become more invisible  when the waitress comes to his friend's table after John tells that he is ready to order. the waitress look young about early 20s and she is kind introducing herself as Daisy and asks what he likes. 

Michael watches his friend order and he returns back to that faint glow that only John feels. 

" _I have sort of a favor to ask you_ ," He starts and makes John look at him after he gives the menu to the girl

John asks," what about?" 

Michael stays silent to gather his thoughts and says," _to watch over my family for me when I can not, would you please?_ "

" what made you to come up with that?" the man asks wondering waiting for the food 

the angel breaths deeply," _because of what is happening..._ " 

John looks down saying," because of the final death cause by this?" 

" _yes one of this days I would just let it happen. I'm completely tired  of being accused like this_ ," Michael says sadly," _just need help of someone close to be there for them_ ".

"I will do my best," the other male promised 

Micheal smiles sadly," _thank you_ ," John does too

" you are welcome," John Stamos replies before becoming serious on his sad 

he starts," Michael, I know you are tired. the family as well. But again do not give up on staying innocent. you still have people by your side. they will always remember the good in you. the fans that did not turn their backs on you. please have hope for them still they can't lose you again Michael". 

That got through a bit more and smiles a bit more brightly. 

John felt accomplished for now and smiles again as a 'you are welcome'. he then sees the food coming by Daisy and says thank you to her as she places the food and drink before him. 

the man starts to eat the food, the delicious food may he add, and stops slightly as he sees Michael looks as if he shuddered a bit. 

"what happened?," he asks after he swallows 

Michael replies," _uh, just remember what I told you. I feel something very bad will happen to them_ ". 

John frowns at first and nodes," I will," 

the angel then starts to disappear," _I will see you soon John_." 

"see you soon Michael," John answers back and watch the angel disappear 

he stayed silent for a bit before starting to eat. he has a job to do. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to leave some feedback! ^~^*


	4. *~VIDEO GAME/SLIGHT MEDIA PROBLEM~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part of the Object finding. hope you enjoy. 
> 
> *~Nothing is own except for the plot ~*
> 
> *Idea is from a friend*
> 
> *~SONG INSPIRATION: Fade by Alan Walker[NCS Release]~*

Tito frowns at the objects that one of his brothers left on the table. the objects were a PS4 console, controllers, the cables used on to plug to the TV and the power socket. Him being one of the older ones besides Rebbie and Jackie; he is somewhat caught up than the other two of future consoles. He still needs help though. He looks at the TV the home has, a somewhat old TV. 'Time to see where to plug this console,' he thinks and goes to start it. While Marlon goes to buy snacks and he dragged Jackie along with him. Jermaine is out with the kids for a family outing. Tito goes to try to plug the console on the TV, he wants to show them he can do it right?

Outside, Marlon and Jackie got snacks. Many snacks it can be said. Jackie got to be the one to hold them though which the older male sibling groan in frustration. But still did it.

At Heaven, Michael is watching what happens. What will they continue to say against him since his death all over again. he is extremely tired, and wants it to be over. as Tito starts to work on plugging the console and switching the channel to where they see the console turn on. He stays observation there closely.

Tito starts to switch channels good at first. The channels were a film channel, some news, kids channels such as Disney Channel, documentary of crimes. But it stop at a news channel about his brother Michael Jackson. The said angel squint his eyes a bit upon hearing the news on him starting. Tito also stop and hear the newscaster. The newscaster tells how he is responsible on the allegations that the creators of the documentary are accusing him for and about his death and legacy. Tito still look at the TV until he sees it turn off, then the lights of the room. Right there he stands up looking around as it is happening. Michael is being pissed off at the news. A spirit of a young girl next to him is hiding as the angel is mad. His brother goes to hide seeing the objects go side by side and the TV going to static.covering his ears because of the sound it is making. some of the objects fall and break scaring him.

A chest like box fall and made a very loud sound when it hit the floor. Michael got calm by the girl next to him in heaven as it happens.

"You need to calm down Michael okay?" The girl tells him," it will stop. Now rest you use much of your energy".

Michael understands and leaves to not see what happens at the land of the living.

Tito uncovers his ears and slowly looks how it is and his eyes widen at the sight. Almost everything from the shelves are broken, all but one. the man slowly goes to the box that was not broken from the fall; careful on not stepping on the broken glass. when he got there he kneels down and looks closely at the box. The object is black with strange decoration of golden color. He places his hands on the lid and feels something strange at the touch. he opens it and he is surprise at what he finds in the box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave some feedback! Stay Tune! ^~^


	5. OUIJA BOARD CONVINCING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The convincing of Tito to his brothers to play the Ouija*
> 
> *~Song inspired by: Suspense Music -Seeking the Truth by Ryoko ~*   
> *~ No copyright intended~*

Inside of the box is an Ouija board that appears to have some usage into it by showing how worn out it is, the planchette is also worn out. he takes the objects out carefully that he will not drop it,Since he is a bit clumsy at times.

'Interesting,' he thought and goes to the table carefully to not step on glass that is on the floor to gently place it on top of it.

He inspects it more seeing the abcs, the hello and goodbye, the yes and no that is inscribed on the board. The images that are on it are witch in nature he assumes. He then decides to research more about it. He heard some it, but how to used it he did not see those parts before.

At Heaven, a female spirit that is using neko headphones listening and playing a video game. Sees what is going on at the Jackson household from a circle like formation that the clouds did in the area she is at.

'Shit,' she thinks as she gets into a panic mode. Which another spirit notices that is passing by.

"MJ what is wrong?" The other female spirit lands beside the gamer girl.

The gamer spirit that is refer to as MJ calmed down a bit. She then say," He just found an Ouija Board Alex. I got a bad feeling about this."

Alex frowns and sees what MJ is talking about.

" Oh dear," she mutters

At the land of the living, Tito found articles and blogs on how to play the Ouija board. And the consequences of the game if the players do not play it properly. he starts to think he has what it takes to try it out to contact the spirit world. But First he needs to convince his brothers to join him for the adventure. He slight chuckle at the thought of him convincing the others to join him. When mostly Michael was the one that did the convincing easily. He gets ready for the others.

Jackie,Randy, Jermaine and Marlon bought some snacks for their hang out. Their sisters were with their mom at a SPA for a girls day out as they see others call for that type of going out. The home is close by so they were just walking towards it. But upon entering they see Tito on the computer with a board nearby and the living room messy.

"Oh my god," Marlon gasps at the sight of the living room

Jackie then says," what the fuck happened Tito?"

" I was plugging the console in and when inputting the channel to where we can play. I ended up with a News outlet and that is when a small earthquake happened." Tito explains

Jermaine chimes in," was the news about our brother?"

Tito nodes," yes it is".

Marlon points to the board with his free hand asking next," what is that?"

Tito looks at the board and answers," an Ouija Board. I found some stuffs that say we can communicate with the dead".

Jackie comments," interesting".

Tito agrees," it is and I'm thinking we can play and try to communicate with Michael".

The others stay silent for a bit.

"Come on we can contact him guys", Tito says to him

Marlon then says," but what happen if it is not Michael?"

"Then we need to be ready for that," their brother answers.

Jackie says," alright", he got convinced by Tito.

Randy is next to get convinced by his brother.

Marlon is a bit harder on that convincing. Tito reassures," we can overcome what comes to us Marlon. We always did."

The man stay silent more and slowly nodes," alright. But I will blame one of you if that happens".

" Yeah, yeah," Jackie says to him

Jermaine kept silent more than the rest. He worry for anything. He does not like to admit it but he sure is a worrywart.

Marlon gently lays a hand on Jermaine.

The man looks at his brother. Jermaine looks at him. Tito walks to him. The rest already placed the snacks on the free spaces.

" always together brother we can overcome the obstacles," Tito reassures

The other bites his lip nervously

"You can watch us if you want. Before going in," he then tells Jermaine

Jermaine got interested on that a bit

"O-okay," he says reluctantly

The try out if the board will soon happen. Will it backfire or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Feel Free to leave some feedback! More to come soon! Stay Tune! ^~^

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this quick one the first chapter will be here soon ^~^


End file.
